


Three's A Crowd

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Three's A Crowd

Title: Three's A Crowd  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco/??  
Challenge: #10: Jealousy  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)

  
~

Three’s a Crowd

~

Draco sighed, cuddling his companion. He adored afternoon naps.

Hearing a door slam, he looked up as Harry walked in. “You’re early,” Draco said.

“Surprised?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded sleepily, smiling as his bed partner burrowed closer. “Care to join us?” he asked.

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said. “In fact, _he_ has to leave. Three is definitely a crowd for what I have in mind.”

Scooping up their kitten, Harry deposited him on the floor and climbed into bed.

Draco shook his head as Harry snuggled close. “Pathetic,” he murmured. “Only you could be jealous of a kitten.”

~


End file.
